The Land of Golden Apples
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: Shirou and Saber reunited inside Avalon, but what of their time together in the golden land? What of their adventures? Misadventures? Eternity is a long time, after all. Let us explore what they did in short, 100-200 Word Drabbles. Companion to 'Dream'.
1. Reminiscence

They were sitting on the plain grass, smiling and laughing with each other. She had her head in his lap, and was listening to his stories, he was weaving through her hair, braiding it slowly.

"… and then Tohsaka exploded into an angry fit, criticizing every mage in the room for their lackluster work, saying that she'd gladly follow the 'heretic idiot' if it meant standing up to the Cardinal."

Artoria chuckled. It truly was like Rin to do so.

"It is good to hear that all of them are still well."

"Mhm, that it is."

Shirou looked into the distance, his hand stilling. Artoria looked up from her position, a questioning glint in her eyes.

"…I'm going to miss them, huh?"

"Yes, you will. As do I, believe me."

He looked down at her. He never doubted that for a second.

"I missed you."

And as Shirou started with his handiwork again, and as Artoria closed her eyes and started humming silently, their worries in the past, she answered his words with a soft "I did too."

* * *

So, this can be seen as a continuation to 'Dream'. I've had this idea for a long tike now - what exactly do Shirou and Saber do inside Avalon all time long? But with my track record of writing full-lenght stories _cough_ Fate Who _cough_ (I will continue it... Some day...) I though I shoiluld do the safer thing and write little ficclets about their time together. So... Tadaa! Let's see their shenangias xD


	2. Home

Their home was a brittle castle which had seen better days.

Its roof was missing on most parts, and almost all of the upper floors had been leveled to the ground due to weather and climate.

Between the stones, in crevices and other small openings, plants grew as if to take over what was once nature. There was no hard ground either, everything being overgrown by grass and other greenery.

There even was a small pond running through a rather nasty looking crack.

It was no Emiya residence, and it was no Camelot castle, but it was perfect nonetheless.

It was home.

Because she could spend the rest of eternity with the person she loved most. 


	3. Memories

He'd often wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and shaking with worries past.

Of fights and battles impossible to fight, impossible to win; yet that he did, against all odds.

Of Dead Apostles, the Grail War, Mediterranean Gates and other feats, which by all right should be completely impossible to accomplish for a mere human; yet which he won nonetheless, always pursuing his dream.

She'd wake up as well, and calm him, hold him, both waiting till the nightmares subsided.

Murmuring sweet nothings till his eyes grew heavy, till his tense muscles relaxed.

And then they'd fall back to sleep, her holding him and him holding her. 


	4. Smile

He was incredibly happy, seeing her smile every day. Be it because of something stupid he'd done, like using a Noble Phantasm as an impromptu torch, or because she was remembering something.

Nonetheless he'd take her smiles every day as small victories, and her laughter a trophy.

Because when Shirou Emiya first summoned Artoria Pendragon, she did not smile or laugh. Because as a King, she did not show much emotion.

So he'd do something increasingly stupid or foolhardily, and wait for that small curve of her lips, that small twitch that told him she knew what he was doing, but played along.

Because he loved her smile.


	5. Neighbours

After the impossible spell was broken, life returned to Avalon-

Is what Artoria would've loved to say, but it more like bulldozed into their home a good week after Shirou came.

Its not like she was mad, but some more privacy would've been nice. Or forewarning.

Especially for Shirou, who was swarmed by the female body of the fair folk inhabiting Avalon.

Repeatedly.

Though, she mused, it was nice seeing some familiar faces once in a while, as the fairies left the two of them mostly alone.

The only person-fairy-whatever that she had yet to see was both the Lady of the Lake and Merlin, who was still mysteriously absent.

Which worried her more than the nymphs currently fawning over Shirou.

So it didn't come as such a great surprise, when she awoke one morning, with a note next to her reading 'So that it gets more interesting.' and her looking at a repeat of her wedding night with the Queen.

There was only one thing left to do: "MERLIN!" 


	6. Parenthood

He was braiding her hair, them sitting on a green field, when she'd asked the question.

"Would I have been a good parent, Shirou?"

The question was asked with a quivering voice, fear clearly noticeable.

He sighed. She had asked him the same question once, but he was too stunned to answer her then. It was sad, knowing how much she doubted herself, so he continued to rhythmically braid her hair to soothe her, and answered honestly.

"Of course you'd make a good parent. A little strict maybe-" here he had to chuckle, "- but good nonetheless."

He heard, or rather felt, her exhale in a shudder, followed by a silent "Thank you."

He finished the braid, tying it off, and wound his arms around her from behind, hugging her.

"Always." 


	7. Lake

They were strolling along the dense undergrowth, searching for berries and herbs for that days dinner.

That is, until they found a little stream. Deciding to follow it, they abandoned their earlier task, now engrossed in their impromptu adventure.

Trekking after the little stream across the forest, they started idle chatter.  
It was quite meaningless, true, but it served its purpose: within minutes they reached a little clearing where the stream ended in a lake.

"Quite a beautiful sight, is it not?"

He smiled. "Beautiful."

She smiled back, eyes glowing with warmth.

They walked to the edge, peering over.

"You know," he started, still gazing at the lake, "this would make a great picnic spot."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side, thinking. "With a red and white checkered cloth, a basket and the like?"

"Yeah," the voice was soft. "and with a group of friends goofing off to the side."

Artoria looked sympathetically at Shirou. "It truly would be rather nice." 


	8. Blessings

"Shirou!"

They were in the lake.

Or rather, they'd fallen into it somehow. He didn't recall how precisely they fell, only that he was at the edge of the water one second, and in the lake the next, having dragged her with him.

"Yes?" His smile held laughter and mischief, and Artoria suddenly felt more cold wetness on her face, as he splashed her.

"Why you?!" She growled back in mock-anger, retaliating.

This went on for a while, both having fun in the water like little children until the sun was over its zenith, leaving the lake in a cool shade. The cold finally catching up to them.

Climbing out of it, they laid out their clothes on a still-warm stone, being clad in naught but traced cloaks.

"Well," he started, "are we going to wait till they dry?"

She smiled at him, coyly.

"I wonder…"

And as she put her hand on his bare chest, her nails skimming over skin, even though her face was red, he couldn't comply more.


	9. Fondness

"I do wonder, what my brother would have thought of you, Shirou."

The statement came with little to no warning one evening, both sitting on a boulder overlooking the grassy plain, their 'home' at their back.

He glanced at her, muttering a questioning "Hmm?" and sipping at his tea quietly.

She didn't turn to him, her gaze unfocused as she was delving in the past.

"Is it not customary to introduce ones partner to the family?"

"Well yes, of course…" He doubted though, that his father would've been open to the idea. Later maybe, at first? No.

"Then I can say with certainty that he probably would've tried to kill you on the spot."

She shot him a glance, which he reciprocated.

"Gee, thanks."

There was a short silence after his sarcastic retort, until she looked up at the sky, muttering, "My father would have liked you, probably." 


	10. Proposal

He'd forgotten to bring a ring with him, the first time.

It was to be expected, though. He didn't know when he'd die, so he hadn't thought about the ring.

But he had a Reality Marble, and his Tracing.

So Shirou would oftentimes trace a blacksmith's tools, and the steel of a particularly beautiful sword or Noble Phantasm, and form a ring.

But never was he content with the rings he made, always shattering hours-long procedures.

They had to be perfect, after all.

Shed catch him, sometimes, sitting by a stream, thinking. But she never commented, not wanting to startle him when he looked so deep in thoughts.

Until, one day, he took her to a small clearing, with a picnic basket and the red and white checkered cloth, fell to one knee and proposed.

She smiled the brightest that day, and the ring would never leave her finger again. 


	11. In-Law

To say that all of the fairies liked him would be an understatement.

Certainly, some of them did, but there was always some undercurrent of loyalty to the Chosen King of Britain.

So when Shirou decided, one day, to try his hand at the ring again, he was interrupted by a certain Lake Elemental.

"What is it that thou are making?"

The Lady of the Lake - or Lady Vivien - peered over his shoulder, looking inquisitively at the half-done ring in his hands.

"A ring."

The answer was simple, and the elemental sat down in front of him, in a motion akin to waves splashing around stone.

"Why is it that thee have ensnared the heart of little Artoria, Custodian?"

She didn't expect an answer, however, as she stood up after a seconds notice, and vanished back into the lake at his feet.

Shirou only sighed. Most of them always asked some variation thereof, or called him something similar. The fairies, he decided, were decidedly overprotective of his Saber and acted more like his in-laws or her older siblings towards him.

Oh well, back to work. 


	12. Dancing

They were in a little clearing, moonlight filtering trough the leaves. She was grinning at him, barely holding back tears.

"Shirou… you are a terrible dancer."

He flashed her an annoyed glare, huffing. "Well, not everyone had the privilege to learn to dance, oh great and mighty King of Britain."

"True. But people at least know some basics about dancing." She took a step towards him. "You, dear heart, have two left feet."

There was only a pace between them, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Stand still and do as I say."

He arched an eyebrow, but followed her motions, putting his hand on her waist.

"Wait." Shirou looked quizzically at her. "I might not know much about dancing, but I do know that the man should be leading."

She gave him a glare. "I was always required leading whenever Gwen or I danced, as King. And you-" she gave him a light nudge, "are still learning. So be silent and follow."

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

I thank everyone who followed and reviewed on this so far! Sorry for the day-long relay; I was sick.

chaosoulg: I might've meant that, yes. I always confuse them in German as well xD


	13. Flowers

The first time he met the Magus of Flowers was, and that was something Shirou was quite sure, extraordinary. Waking up one day to a trail of flowers sprouting at random around their little home; coming face-to-face with a white haired individual, and finding Saber fast asleep next to him.

That was the rather …interesting first meeting between him and Merlin. The magus proceeded to prod him with his staff and -once Shirou and him were a hallway down - swiveled around him, all the while not saying a single word.

Once finished, Merlin spoke up. "I see… so you are the fellow that has ensnared the heart of the King."

Shirou nodded warily.

"Hmm…" Merlin eyed Shirou again, "certainly, Artoria has good taste."

His eyes narrowed. "But hurt her feelings, and you'll feel the consequences."

"I would never-"

Merlin held up his hand, silencing him. "I can hear Artoria waking, so I'll leave you be."

"Why? Don't you want to meet her?" His voice sounded confused, but the Magus shook his head. "I'm afraid not yet. I'd like to see this dream for a little while longer. Till next time, Shirou. And go back to sleep for a little while longer."

* * *

Sorry for the delay again, so have two chapters!


	14. Manakete

Arthur Pendragon was said to be part dragon in legends of old. As such, it came as no surprise that the woman behind the mask was as well.

What came as a surprise, however, was soft skin on newly formed wings, small horns and a softly scaled tail popping up in the middle of a lazy cloud gazing.

He looked at her in wonder.

"Did you know that this could happen?"

She shook her head, for it has never happened before.

Both marveled at membrane less wings, scales the color of flesh, yet turning blue at their tips, at wing joints as movable as human fingers.

At little golden horns growing from the side of her head, above elongated, elf-like ears.

She was less thrilled by the tail, which threw off her balance more than the wings did.

Or about the fact that these new appendages were incredibly sensitive to touch.

He looked at her like a kid at Christmas, and she gave him a not-really-meant-still-angry-meant look.

"Manakete."

He said it as a fact, but it still threw her off.

"What?"

"Manakete. You are a Manakete."

She didn't question it. 


	15. Visitor

They were at the southernmost edge of the land, overlooking the sea.

Or rather, the ship that was approaching them rather fast.

She wore a dumbfounded expression, staring at the ship with blinking eyes - he had a similar expression as well, his left eye twitching.

"Shirou…," she asked, still looking, squinting her eyes to discern the shape of the resident, "was Avalon not supposed to be my 'final resting place'?"

"Yeah…" He answered, eyes never leaving the human - a woman, apparently, with reddish-purple hair.

"Then what is this pirate ship doing here?" She glanced sceptically at him.

"Uhh… I don't know…?" He was thinking, he really was, but the prospect of another living, human, being outside of themselves was distracting.

Especially if said human being was waving at them from the highest place on her ship, screaming 'Yohooo!' and ''Hello!' 


	16. Pirate

When the ship finally arrived, and both parties met on the little hill -the pirate running up to them, still waving and smiling - Saber had lost all faith in common sense.

She was within earshot, speaking jovially. "Hello there! Its nice finally meeting other living beings beside myself for once!"

"Uh, likewise." Shirou stared at her, his mind whirling about possibilities who she could be. Saber only nodded, smiling slightly.

"Don't look at me like that - anyways, who of you is good ol' King Arthur? This is Avalon, after all." She peered inquisitively at both, smirking. Saber answered with "That would be me. This," she gestured to the single man in their group, "is Shirou. You are?"

"A pleasure meeting someone as famous as thyself, your highness. I am Francis Drake-"

"- legendary pirate in British history, who has earned himself a place in the seas of Avalon because of his exploits. And a woman, apparently." Shirou answered, finally out of his musings. She looked almost deflated at him, but he merely shrugged, smirking.

"Well, yes, exactly." 


	17. Exchange

They were in their home, Drake having decided to tag along, Saber still marveling that she never heard about another person entering Avalon.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me, honestly. She did live a few millennia after you, after all." Shirou was preparing food, at which Drake's mouth began to water.

Saber smiled knowingly. "What is wondering me, why have you not sought contact with me -us- before?"

"Hm?" She arched an eyebrow, twirling her gun. "Until I remembered that King Arthur rests here as well, and until I finally found land it took me some time. Add in a Grail War or two and it was a rather long search."

Shirou put down the food, and her grin turned wolfish. Glancing between the two, she asked a question of her own. "How did a Japanese kid find his way here, anyhow?"

Saber smiled. "He searched endlessly."  
"And she waited forever."

Drake arched a brow, registering the words, before she begun laughing. "So it is possible, ha!"

She smirked smugly at Shirou, noticing something. "That makes you the Queen, then?"

He choked.


	18. Goodbye

The three spent merry a time together, before they found themselves in front of the pirate ship again.

"You could stay."

"Nah," the pirate smirked, patting the hull of the ship. "there's still things I have to do, and the sea is calling."

Saber smiled sadly. "Be aware that you are welcome whenever wind brings you to these parts."

"Thank you." The answer was heartfelt. "Alas, my place is in between waves and tides, and yours is here."

She cocked her gun under Shirou's chin. "Take good care of her, you hear me?"

"Of course." He grinned at her, and Drake grinned back. Climbing swiftly onto her ship, she waved at them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, your highness; Shirou!"

"Likewise, Rider!"

They stood at the shore until the ship was a mere point in the horizon, at which something occurred to Shirou.

"Drake wasn't the one who had a scar on his face historically."

Saber glanced at him. "Then who was?"

"His friend, Queen Elizabeth." 


	19. Simplicity

They were sitting in a flower field, some fairies off the side, chittering. He'd long since learned that most of their discussions amongst themselves should be ignored, for his sanity.

(It should be noted, however, that even with all their teasing, they made it adamantly clear that he was Saber's, and they'd never lay a finger on him.)

She was leaning on his shoulder, her gaze fixated entirely on his handiwork - a flower crown.

He was tucking in and plaiting different flowers of all size and color into a little circlet shape; something the fairies mimicked amongst themselves, giggling.

She was only watching him confusedly, an adorable expression on her face.

When he finished the last flower, securing it, he turned around and planted the green crown onto her head, smiling.

She stared up at him, confused, until he spoke.

"A crown for my king."

Then, she blushed.


	20. Dragons

Many times after they found out that she was a dragon, in the most literal sense of the word, they noticed that there were, in fact, dragons in Avalon.

Probably even rarer than the High Elves they encountered once, in an adventure involving giant, chicken like birds that acted as horses and a recurring pirate. But that is a story for another time.

At first, only small ones showed them self, little creatures they'd dubbed 'Fae-Dragons' imaginatively. Then came bigger ones, like 'Nadders' or the one or the other Great Red.

Until their castle was bustling to the rim with dragons of all kind, leaving even less privacy than fairies.

That, they found out when waking up one morning, both clad only in thin sheets against the night's chills, and coming face-to-face with a Sprite Dragon.

Who looked enviously at Shirou.

* * *

I got this idea somewhere from Beast's Lair, the Garden of Avalon Thread, or the Head cannon thread, dunno which one it was xD anyways, I'll be gone for a week on excursion through Romania, so there'll be no updates until further notice :)


	21. Talk

"Sometimes, I wonder."

Eyes blinked, looking at the starry sky.

"About what?"

Green met gold,

"How things would have turned out, if I were born in your times."

"Hm." Stars twinkled, "You'd have probably become a police officer or charity worker, with your sense of justice. Or maybe an international politician. You are a bright woman, so there would be many possibilities."

"You think so?"

"Mhm. Proud citizen of the United Kingdom. Though, I like how things turned out -"

"How so? The war was everything but 'cozy'."

"But without the war, we wouldn't have met, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

"But if we'd leave the Grail War, you coming with me and Rin and Ilya to London would have been really nice. Walking along the Thames at night, riding the ferris wheel."

"That does sound lovely. I would have liked seeing England."

"Yup. And-" there was shuffling, "visiting your grave."

Eyes closed.

"Praying respect to my knights."

* * *

And I'm back! :D Wonderful week in Romania - we stumbled upon the filmset of the new Dragonheart movie! It was awesome, watching the people run around the castle in costumes, and the guy with a phone shouting 'silence please' every two seconds ;) I can't wait for the movie to come out; who knows, maybe we were filmed and are featured in extras or something like that?

Anyhow, I'm back with my (almost) daily updates!


	22. Touch

She sighed, rolling her shoulders around. They were stiff from the sleepless night, and ached uncomfortably.

Wandering around Wallachian territory. Not one of their smartest ideas, retrospectively.

She sighed again and was about to stand up, when a cool hand hovered over her shoulder, holding her down. Looking behind her questioningly, she found herself staring into warm golden eyes.

"Shirou?"

"I think," he begun, while kneading her shoulder - at which she let out a low moan, because god, that felt good - "that whatever we choose to explore this time can wait for a few more hours."

She would've liked to reply that no, they were on a rescue mission, theoretically, but she was afraid that by opening her mouth, she'd let something escape that most certainly would NOT sound like her intended reply.

Shirou was working through her tense muscles like knives through butter, and Artoria felt herself melt in his touch.

"W-well. I think —" she panted as he popped a particularly big knot, "— you might be right."

Another silent pause. Another gasp for breath.

"I think." 


	23. Festivities

The faeries held feasts sometimes. Be it whenever the Once and Future King of Britain visited them, or when there were celebrations or yearings held. They threw banquets and week-long festivities.

Sometimes, other Heroic Spirits - wandering souls, or the rare visiting friends they had; particularly a green Lancer and red Rider - would join or be invited, but it mostly was only them.

There was singing and dancing and merry-go-rounding, and the fair folk of Avalon would gather together for over a month, never ending with its feasts and plays.

Especially if Shirou was preparing the food.

And between all of the comings and goings, she would be reminded of days past in Camelot, when her own court would do the same, and be overcome by a pang of longing.

Between the Heroic Spirits affiliated with faeries, and the odd ones like Rider, she had yet to see anyone even remotely from her time.

It was saddening, to think that they would not be allowed to enter Avalon, or would be too ashamed to see her.

And yet, she couldn't help but smile bittersweetly, as Shirou sat down beside her, his hand on hers.

* * *

A big Thank you to Vhosek! It fills my heart with warmth, knowing people like my writing!


	24. Knights

When she first heard that an Irish Lancer was visiting the fae, she shrugged, not all that surprised. A new face was nice, obviously, but that didn't mean that she had to be giddy about it.

When she heard that he was a knight of Fianna; wielding not one but two spears, she rushed to his location like a mad woman.

But she absolutely did NOT squee upon hearing that part.

Her dear heart was away, summoned somewhere, so she didn't need to get him; her only companion the she-squirrel.

Arriving at the clearing, the faeries making way, she saw him, looking around in wonder.

She entered it with audible, clear footsteps, not wishing a surprised attack. When he was turning towards her, she smiled.

"Quite a beautiful place, would you not agree, Lancer?"

His eyes widened in surprise and - as she tossed him an apple - his weary look lifted, giving place to silent wonder.

"Saber…" He caught the fruit, staring with the same wide-eyed look at it as at her.

"…then the legends spoke truth, of this place?"

And as a cry sounded in the distance, and the squirrel scurried over, she smiled at him.

* * *

 _evanemelga: Thank you so much! And I know how that feels, I did it myself all the time xD_

 _You wont be seeing much of the Knights, since that really would be too similiar to Gemstones._


	25. Chivalry

They spent the early afternoon together, her retelling the events of the Grail War in which he was killed mercilessly, and the one afterwards.

She might have glossed over rather hurriedly about specific events regarding the Einzbern Castle and a few days after. (He noticed, but only raised an eyebrow, already guessing what exactly she was talking about - the wife of his former Master proposed the same, after all)

He told her of his anger at himself and everything for his end in the war, and how he sought after her, never finding any trace of her in the Throne.

Later, when they were before the old castle, she smiled at him.

Her armor materialized, and she brandished her invisible blade at him.

"How about we resume our bout, Sir Diarmuid?"

He smiled, weapons likewise materializing.

"Gladly. Without interruptions, I hope?"

"Clearly."

* * *

 _Vhosek: Aww, now you make me blush ^/^_

 _CG-3m1y4: That they would, if Shirou were around xD Maybe others will visit, maybe not_. Spoilers.


	26. Squirrel

The little red creature came scurrying over one afternoon, directly heading for their little camp under a tree.

Shirou had made some hazelnut cake, and they were having a picnic under an old oak tree.

"Look, Shirou." She took out one of the nuts and held it out in front of her. The squirrel sniffed cautiously, before it approached them warily. Sniffing another time, it took the hazelnut out of her hand and - after hopping back a few paces - ate it.

They watched, amused.

"It's cute, all right. Dou you think its a girl? Or a boy?"

"A girl, I think."

Finished, the squirrel walked back to them, inspecting them with intelligent eyes. When it accepted the second nut Artoria gave, it ate it much slower, glancing at them between bites.

When it finished, it gave a sound akin to a sad laugh, and climbed up Artoria's leg, nestling itself in the crook of her neck.

It didn't move for the rest of the picnic, crying softly. 


	27. Mannerisms

The squirrel would visit them often, going as far as staying with them for days on end.

That was when she started to notice that it didn't behave like a squirrel. It -she- would walk along mostly on her hind legs, and she tried to keep an upright posture. It was cute (something that she never would say out loud, no matter how often he teased her) but it worried her somewhat.

Wherever did the squirrel come from, that it would try to behave like a human?

She also was attached to her, looking at Artoria with something akin to sadness and longing, which unnerved her.

This was one such occasion, where the squirrel tried to eat the nuts and berries like Gwen would eat with cutlery.

At which she would interfere with a scratch on the head, turning the uptight she-squirrel into a swooning mess.

She didn't need an animal doing the same mistakes she had, if she could prevent it.

* * *

 _For all wondering, yes, this is indeed the squirrel from sword in the stone :D Saw the movie a few days ago, couldn't resist xD_


	28. Wanderer

There was one time -the very first time, very memorable to both of them, for completely different reasons - when they'd met a Heroic Spirit who was not a resident of Avalon.

Avalon was a passageway between the Netherworld, or to be more precise, the part of it that encompassed the Throne of Heroes and the Layer of Humanity. As such, very rarely, a Hero of Days Past would come, wandering through the lands.

This particular fellow introduced himself as Iskander, King of Conquerors, and he was looking for new lands to, well, conquer.

She looked a mixture between anger and sadness that day, halfway threatening him to leave, yet somehow wishing to prove herself to him.

The only thing the Rider did was look once over her and smile; first gently and then boisterously.

He was perplexed by the subsequent back-clapping, which felt more like hitting to him, or the sudden departure from the Rider, all the while fussing over her.

And disarranging her hair.

He shook his head, amusedly, finally being able to meet the one person that changed the life of his old Professor. 


	29. Doubt

There were times where she would look at herself in one of the many lakes, really look- and wonder what there was about herself that kept him with her. She knew of course, in the back of her mind and her deepest heart that he loved her for simply being herself, but-

Tracing after the curve of her breasts with her finger, following an invisible line down to her lower abdomen.

Turning slightly to the side, and finishing the curve with her eyes only, her hand still hovering shortly over the general area of her crotch.

She was by no means unshapely, she figured, but her body still left much to be desired.

Her second hand hovered over her left breast, her face grimacing. They were small, she knew, and would never grow, thanks to her body being permanently stuck in its fifteen year old shape, and she was more muscular and wiry than lean and soft, because of years of constant training.

She had none of the 'qualities' that were often described to charm a mans heart, and yet-

"Saber."

Arms wound around her midsection, and a chin rested on her head. She blushed.  
"S-Shirou."

* * *

 _evanelmelga: Yup, it is ^^_

 _CG-3m1y4: Well, I did imagine that they'd bond over the whole 'Servant-Role-Model-Grail-War' thingy xD Kid Gil, eh? Sounds good, will do probably!_

 _evanemelga: hmm..._


End file.
